Left Behind
by Karsten69
Summary: Sakura and Rika gets left behind by their lovers, and finds solace in one another. will it turn out alright? Sakura/Rika Sakura/Rika/Tomoyo


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this show aside from a copy. And wha? It's not Tomoyo x Sakura? I must be crazy.

* * *

><p>Left Behind<p>

None of them knew why it had happened, but after Syaoran left Sakura, and at the same time Terada left Rika, they met just after that, both with red eyes. The look they gave each other had no reason for words, so they walked home to Rika which was the closest, and there they hugged for comfort and cried their hearts out into the stillness of the night. That was when they started hanging out more, it was sad at first but after a while they stopped thinking about it. The solace they had found in each other created a bond between them, a lot of time passed, and then one day, on a whim, they kissed, it just happened, it was an unspoken agreement that lingered in the air between them. After that point, Tomoyo distanced herself from Sakura, she would be willing to give Sakura to a boy... but now that she had lost her to another woman... she did not want to see her again. Sakura cried a lot, she wept for days, Tomoyo... her greatest support was taken away from her, and she learned why... which only filled her with more tears as she realized what she had done to her friend over the years. Her only solace was Rika, Rika who held her when she wept, who tried and cheer her up through her own tears. It was the only person in the world, whom she could turn to at this point. Sure her family accepted her relationship... but they did not know a way to help nor cheer her up.

A few months passed, and Sakura stopped her sorrow, or rather she decided to put it away... it was still there, and she knew it, it just would not be the thing to destroy her life. It was on a sunny day, they were out in the park having a picnic, there was a peaceful and beautiful scenery around them, devoid of other people. Sakura was resting in Rika's lap, while the awake girl was smiling fondly. She slowly combed her fingers through the dozing girl's hair eliciting a smile. "You're so cute, Sakura-chan."

"And you're gorgeous, Rika-chan." She opened her eyes and looked up at the girl in whose lap she lied, "You are really gorgeous." Sakura rose and kissed Rika's lips tenderly. "Whatever did I do to deserve you?" the question was answered with another kiss, but afterwards a painful silence hung in the air..

Rika as sensible, mature and wise that she was, knew hat Sakura was still plagued about her separation from Tomoyo. "I know you are still in love with her, it came as a shock to you, but now that you have had time to think, I know you love her as much, if not more than me. If you really wanted, you could leave me for her and I'd still be happy for you." Sakura thought about it, "You are right Rika-chan, I do love her, I mean if she had stayed by my sie after she revealed her secret to me, it's all together possible that she would have claimed my whole heart then and there. But I'm in love with you now, and I don't want to harm or hurt you. Besides she won't talk with me, and refers to me by my last name. She even forbade me from using an affectionate suffix."

Rika smiled, "I still think you should try to talk with her, who knows, perhaps you could salvage your friendship if nothing more. That was the plan that would change their lives forever. The relationship between the three were tense and in ruins, it would take a miracle to heal the wounds.

Sakura confronted Tomoyo, the day after, as she was about to leave school, "Tomoyo-san, please listen to me..." Tomoyo ignored her, that is until she got down on her knees and bowed low enough to eat the dust on the floor. "I beg of you." Tomoyo turned around, not really saying anything but the simple fact that she turned indicated that she listened. "I... How... How would you like to come live with Rika-chan and I?" She closed her eyes fearing the angry snarl, or worse, but nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to see why. Tomoyo looked baffled.

"Just now, Kinomoto-san, did you offer me to live with you and your girlfriend?" She purposely used the last name, as she had done ever since she distanced herself.

"I-I...I know... how weird this may sound but... I love you Tomoyo-chan, just as much as I love Rika-chan. I can't choose between the two of you."

The first time in months that Sakura had dared to use the affectionate -chan towards her old friend. She continued, "Ever since... ever since you told me how you felt, I... I've felt like I lost, not a friend, but a lover, it was even worse than when Syaoran-kun left me. That you left was the reason it took me months to recover. I spoke with Rika-chan about it, she is so mature and wise, she told me that I might love you just as much as I've come to love her... she doesn't mind if I went to be with you, but I...I can't do that to her, but neither can I do it to you Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo took note of the sincerity, "How does you lover, feel about this plan about living together? Wouldn't she be jealous? Both of us? My, aren't you selfish?" She saw Sakura cringe, but still answered the question.

"She doesn't mind at all, she wants me to be happy, just like you used to do... she is saying that she thinks you are beautiful too and wouldn't mind another beauty in the household. You are right though, I might be selfish, however, this selfish action of mine could save two people from loneliness."

"I will have to talk with Rika-san about this before I do anything, but for now, can you prove that you love me? I don't want to even consider doing it, if I know that you are lying, or acting out of pity." At Tomoyo's words, Sakura became fidgety and began to look around the room. She was blushing madly, "I-is it okay with a kiss for now? T-this isn't a place for intimacy or affection." she was challenging the tomatos and chilis on who was reddest and hottest, that's how much she blushed.

It sounded and looked so cute that Tomoyo's heart melted completely and she laughed, something she hadn't done ever since that day. "Are you still that shy? Even after all the time with Rika-san? Well come here and give me a kiss... Sakura-chan." at those words, Sakura knew she had won her over, she leaped into her arms and kissed her soundly on the mouth, startling Tomoyo just a little.

"Tomoyo-chan~" Sakura's voice sounded almost kittenish after their kiss ended, it made Tomoyo pet her hair.

"Seeing you two kiss, was really a cute sight." It was Rika, who, out of concern for her girlfriend's safety, had come back to look for her and had seen the exchange between them. "I hope this means that you will be moving in Tomoyo-chan" This last month has been tough on us, Sakura was feeling guilty that she was in love with two people, and I couldn't stand to see her like that, so I told her that I wouldn't mind if she chose you over me. She surprised me with this solution." Rika went over and kissed Tomoyo on the cheek, "I think you are a wonderful girl too."

that is how the three of them came to live under the same roof, and how decades of fun, thrills, tears, and other things happened. But in the whole of it, all of them were happy and content with this arrangement, and to think it all started that day when the two girls were left behind.

* * *

><p>O.o weird story. I got the idea on shoujoai com's forum. There was a thread about SakuraRika, I however am too much of a SakuTomo fan, so I made them reconcile after some time apart. The idea of them living together came on a night where I was very tired, and I finished 2/3 of the story in that night.


End file.
